True Colors
After a bit of fun, Cerise returns to the group with Mei Ming, reuniting with his "ex-fiance" and meeting new ones: a previous customer, a couple of unfun students, an upset kitty, and new lover(s). Grim? RP Repository Summary: Cerise meets Yin, Auric, Sable, Neela, Nur, and Patchouli. Cerise flirts with all of them, and is tossed to the ground by Zaffrea as a result, inducing a very minor concussion. Nur is the only one to reciprocate the flirting. Not thinking straight from his concussion, Cerise reveals his true feelings on his flirtatious attitude, about how he's just trying to help people feels good and getting upset that no one here appreciates that. Mei Ming's true colors come out as she shuts him up and degrades him secretly through whispering, feigning caring for him to everyone else. EXP Awarded Cerise Moani - 100 EXP (Being new has it's perks! Or does it...? ;( Cerise shows the quirky ability to confront violence when getting physically injured due to the misunderstanding to but picked himself up throughout, scoring another lover even though is rejected by others.) Mei Ming - 100 EXP (Not only does Mei Ming interact finely with all characters in the thread, she greatly reveals her character as the abusive type but cleverly and intricately disguises it in her sweet mannerisms. then flirts with Cerise resulting in them having sex but enters with Cerise later in the roleplay continuing her personality charade of being sweet and caring, only displaying her true character separately to Cerise through mockery and insults.) Neeru Nehanth - 100 EXP (Flamboyantly expressing himself with great detail, Nur reveals several quirks about his personality which make room for development and displays himself intentionally in a way that is generally causes others to dislike him due to his lack of consideration of others also making his promiscuous side known as well. He is established by his friends as annoying and a jerk, making asshole-ish comments about people and just being generally mean by mocking his sister’s gender and shoving Jade aside when she was trying to be nice before Cerise began flirting with them. Nur shows his poor flirting skills as being annoying, but somehow manages to get Cerise interested enough to have sex with him. Neela appears briefly but only indicates some difference between him and Nur, appearing to get easily flustered.) Zaffrea Shanti- 75 EXP (While she seems easily angered in this post, most friends who have known her in the past understand that this is not the type of person that she is and blames others for provoking her and upsetting her. She shows potential in being interested in Cerise but cannot understand the way he is and gets offended easily by him.) Jade Li - 40 EXP (Jade appears mostly to introduce conflicting feelings with Neeru, Nur predominantly.) Patchouli Russet - 20 EXP (Taking charge as the lead medic of the group, Patchouli fulfills her professor role with elderly charm.) Yín Arstat - 15 EXP (With minimal involvement only to act as professor kind of role for the sake of roleplay, Yín's exhibited only small quirks about her personality that were very light and generic. Towards the end revealing some unprofessional relationship involvements.) Auric Halcyon - 10 EXP (Auric happens to have stuck around throughout this event and is seen to be a more down-to-earth, normal background character.) Grim Ceifeiro - 5 EXP (Although participating in the thread, Grim commented little and made little indication that expanded on its character, most information expressed had already been established. It merely commented occasionally.) Sable Midnight - 5 EXP (Auric's girlfriend, still.) Roleplay "Well, my regulars would certainly disagree with you on that... Pleasure is what I'm best at anyways, I would think you'd know that better than anyone else here. ;)" "Excuse me? I believe you are saying things as a joke?" Patchouli said, not truly understanding that Cerise was flirting with her, as she really didn't understand this concept and considered herself too old to be messing around with a younger student even if it was just verbal. "Well we are doing physical examinations of all the students shortly," she continued, "You and I will have a normal physical examination then where I can study the aspects that make you unique to normal faunus or humans." She turned to Yín, "What exactly does he mean, Professor Arstat? Is there something I am missing here? I am utterly at a loss. Let's just go to my office, shall we?" She smiled nervously. Grim watched silently. "Mr. Moani and I...met...a few years back," Yín said. "When I was still new here. We kept in touch, and just recently I was able to convince him to apply." "This is all just a mess," Auric said. "At least you're still...you, Grim." "Yes, I am. The statement is true," Grim nodded, this time avoiding saying a paradox, "But what is the meaning of this?" "In this case at least, you're a constant we can rely on," Sable said. "Consistency is nice," Auric said. Mei Ming rolled her eyes, "I see you aren't very selective at all," she whispered to Cerise in her real tone of voice, which lacked any compassion or sweetness, "The rumors also seem to be true...You do promise to follow through with your word, do you not?" she said quietly. Grim says nothing but does weird actions with its hands that are hard to describe. It involves moving them upward in a "All hail me" sort of way??? "Don't get a swelled head," Auric said. Nur tilted his head, "And how were you able to do that?" he asked Yín, then turned to Cerise, "No offense, cutie, but you seem like THAT kind of service person. So knowing you, it would be likely that anyone who would be involved with you would be a part of those 'services'." He trailed off the end of the sentence. Patchouli shook her head, "Young man," she said in regards to Nur, "I have high doubts you know anything of what you are talking about and this is immaturity I will not stand for." Grim reversed praised itself then. "You don't need to go that far," Auric said, laughing a bit. "Shut up Nur," Sable said. Yín just shook her head. "Whaaaatttt," Nur whined, "I'm making reasonable deductions, aren't I?" "But I don't think it worked, anyway. I may have to go to extreme measures. What is that even?" Grim said. "You haven't the slightest idea what you speak of Mr. Nehanth," Yín said coldly. "It means doing something drastic," Auric explained. "Wonderful," Mei Ming smiled sweetly as she spoke very softly and continued to hold onto Cerise, a tad bit more roughly to make her point, "Because I wouldn't want anything dreadful to happen to that beautiful face of yours." "I don't, eh?" Nur said, "Well, fine, be like that." He pouted. Patchouli glared at Nur, "I would smack you upside the head for such insolence," she said to Nur, "So unless you would like to make even more enemies than you have already, Mr. Nehanth, I suggest you shut that mouth of yours. Now, to the infirmary?" She said walking back towards the building. "It does?" Grim asked, "I guess now I know." "Yeah," Auric said. "Hey, what say we get away from the cancerous ass there?" Auric asked Sable and Grim in reference to Nur. "I'd be more than glad to," Sable said. "I will catch up with you later Patchouli," Yín said. "I have business to attend to elsewhere." "Alright," Grim said, a little confused, but decided to go along with the less loud people (Auric and Sable). "Goodbye, other people." "Later guys," Auric said as they walked away. "Bye," Sable said. "I must be off as well," Yín said. "Good luck to you Patchouli. Get well soon Cerise. And do try to learn the time and place for such behavior." With that, Yín left as well. "Very well then, farewell for now, Yín," Patchouli said, leading the other group to the infirmary. "Awww, come on, you guys don't want to be around me? Darn," Nur whined but followed, Patchouli, Cerise, and Mei Ming. Jade was standing around the infirmary waiting for Professor Russet to come, and noticed Nur with the professor and an injured student as well as another student she did not know, "Nur!" she exclaimed happily, going up to hug him, blushing. She then turned to the others, "What happened?" "Why if it isn't my favorite kitten!" Nur said blushing, and hugging her back, feeling genuinely happy. "Awe, I may have said a few nasty things and got Zaffrea mad so she ended up hurting this cutie over here. Ah, er, cutie in an OBJECTIVE way of course," he said nervously. Patchouli rolled her eyes and carried Cerise into the infirmary with Mei Ming, "Sorry, Miss Li we have no time to chat, I have to take this boy to get a scan to see if there were any internal damages." They closed the door behind them. "What do you mean, cute?" she arched an eyebrow, "Well, he was very good-looking, I'll admit that." She looked towards the ceiling, she glanced back down at Nur, "Ah, but Zaffrea was responsible for this! I hardly believe that! What exactly happened, Nur?" "What do you mean what do I mean cute? She's cute! Didn't ya look at her?" Nur exclaimed, nervously pouting slightly and shuffling his feet, "It's not like we're dating for you to nag on me like this." He said quietly, blushing, "But yeah, I kept calling Zaffrea by her birth name and calling her 'bro' and she got really upset. Probably because flower girl over there got her upset first somehow, don't really know how. And anyway, Zaffrea yanked her down by the hair and she hit the ground, hurting her head. So now they're seeing if there was some damage to the brain or whatever. Since Zaffrea is so strong, you know." He continued to shuffle his feet, looking down. "I did... and I suppose...not.. for now.." she said, blushing and looking away, but quickly changed the subject, "Wait, Zaffrea and I may not have gotten to this topic but what IS her birth name? And why would being called 'bro' upset her so much?" Jade asked, "Well it must have been something terrible he had done to her if she ACTUALLY became angry enough to harm someone! Or angry at all! Zaffrea is so sweet and gentle.." "Wait, wait wait wait, hold on ONE SECOND, did you just say, for now? AS IN LATER WE COULD BE.. DAMN YOU'RE FUNNY KITTEN," Nur burst out laughing, then calmed himself down saying, "Oh yeah, I guess you guys never talked about it, but Zaffrea well isn't a girl the way you're a girl. You get what I mean? Probably this girl, guy, I don't even know right now, insulted her in some way in a way that's even worse than my daily insults to her gender." Jade blushed, a little angrily this time and grabbed Nur by the shirt, pulling him in for a kiss, "You say such mean things all the time, but you do care, don't you?" she said calmly. Nur's eyes widen as their lips collided, briefly closing them as he relaxed but then widened them in shock again as they parted. He touched his lips, "You ... do know what I am, don't you? I've already told you... yet you keep trying to get closer to me, why?" he said, confused and feeling flustered, "I don't feel anything, not for you, not for anyone! I can't! I'm a demon!" Jade smiled and simply brought Nur into a hug, "You hide behind those laughs and jokes, but I know who you are inside, Nur, and you're not a demon. And I want to continue to get to know the real you," she said, giving him a gentle smile. "Huh, I see what you're doing," Nur smiled a little maliciously, "You're doing this fill a hole somewhere deep inside. You can't bridge the gap between the you you think you are and the you you know you are and you think I can help you. Well, listen, here kitten, I can't. I'd only make things worse." Nur closed his eyes and chuckled. "I may be getting a better hold of myself, but that's because of all of my friends, not just you, Nur. Though you have helped me find myself more than the others... I can admit that. You don't have to continue putting this show though. I know how you really feel. And I want to show you that you don't have to fake anymore. Just like I don't. I've realized that now, why can't you?" she said, looking like she was going to tear up. "You know what, forget it, you wouldn't understand," Nur said, turning away and getting ready to leave, "And I don't want you to." "Nur..." Jade began, placing a hand on Nur's shoulder then trailing it down to touch his hand. Nur shuddered a bit and closed his eyes, blushing. "You really.. don't have to.. do this.." he said quietly, "I'm not worth it.. anyone will agree to that." Coming out of the infirmary, Cerise noticed that most of everyone was already gone, except for that one guy who was excited about "getting some action" as well as a brand new kitty to play with! But, ah, looking down he noticed they were... holding hands? That guy was really sending some mixed signals! Cerise held off on making any assumptions though. "Hey shorty, sorry to keep you waiting. ;) It turned out to be nothing serious, although let's not talk about me, I see you brought a little treat! ;3" Cerise said, closing in on Jade, reaching out to give her right ear a touch. "Ehh?" Jade said, miserably confused. She went from glaring at him for seemingly flirting with Nur, to blushing from the contact to her ear to an odd expression as she opened her mouth wide and ... and.. was about to sneeze! "HAH wait'll Zaffrea finds out, hopefully she doesn't do anything drastic before hand though," Nur said chuckling then got nervous as he noticed Cerise getting close to his kitten! "Oi oi oi!" Nur said, desperately trying to get in between them. He reached up to cup Cerise's face, "You know, we don't need HER to have a good time. I can assure you I can be just as fun if not more than any old cat!" Nur said, chuckling nervously. Jade ended up sneezing on her elbow and continued to sneeze uncontrollable. She glared down at Nur, then frowned sadly, but was honestly just confused. "I - I - I need to go see Professor Russet," she said, going inside the infirmary. Cerise noticed that he was calling Zaffrea by her preferred name now, and although it wasn't really of his concern he was a little happy to see his potential future lover have some sort of respect for others. Noticing a sneeze coming on Jade's face though, Cerise's expression quickly turned from flirty to offended, and covered his face with his hands in fear of this new girl's snot defacing his looks. Fortunately she was able to bring her elbow up to her face in time, although Cerise had to admit, her sneezes were pretty cute! "Aw, you sure you wanna just throw her out into the street like that? She has such a cute sneeze! I'd love to learn what else is cute about our little pussy cat... ;)" he said, turning to Jade to give her a little more attention. When he saw her face though, she seemed...upset? And was starting to leave! "Well, I guess you got what you wanted, it's just you and me now..." Cerise said to the shorty, trailing off. "Hey, you know, you never gave me a name! Better tell me now, so I know what to be screaming later. ;)" Nur was just chuckling, hoping to have some effect on this guy, but it turned out he was too experienced for his moves. Dahhhhhhhhhggggghhhhh, he internally sighed, but was kind of attracted by his voice. He continued to chuckle however at how scared the beauty looked when Jade was about to sneeze. He continued to laugh until he noticed sadly that he had made Jade upset. "A-a-ah, e-eh? O-oh," he stuttered out between laughs. Well, whatever, it's not like he cared anyway, "Well, will ya look at that, kitten doesn't want our company anyway." He pouted and looked up at Cerise, "DAMMIT STOP BEING SO TALL-EH?!!!!' he started laughing uncontrollably and nervously at Cerise's last words, "You're really funny you know that?!!!! Name?!! NAME?!! Since when do *I* have to give ya a name?! And since when did that matter to ya anyway. Nah, you're fine without a name." He winked at him, but sighed folding his arms over his head/turbin, He thought for a minute, knowing this guy didn't REALLY like him, just did this thing to everyone. Well, why not have some fun? That's what Nur was all about! He didn't care about Jade after all.. and this way he could prove it. "Lead the way then!" He said, smiling, though a little nervous. Screenshots --Not Available-- Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0 Category:Wasn't Used to Normal Friendships, Let Alone Relationships, Let Alone MARRIAGE!!!